The field of the invention is fire safety devices, and the invention relates more particularly to devices which provide oxygen for use in oxygen depleted environments.
During a structural fire, a major cause of death is the lack of breathable air within the burning structure. Often the heat is not a major cause of injury, and if a person were to have a source of oxygen, that person could escape without injury. While expensive, cumbersome and elaborate oxygen supplying units are available for fire fighters, it is not practicable for untrained persons to use such devices in an emergency environment. Furthermore, the cost of such units would be prohibitive for supplying them as a preventative safety device.